


Love is a sentimental defect

by albertismyskull



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albertismyskull/pseuds/albertismyskull
Summary: Sherlock wants to tell Molly that he loves her but doesn't know how.





	Love is a sentimental defect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first posted fanfiction please be kind. I also apologize for all mistakes.

It was all such a mess, he made it a mess, again. He always did something wrong and Molly was always so patient with him, always tried not to be offended when he was angry not at her but at world for being so illogical. Why can't people just think from time to time. People so stupid all of them.  
Except of her everything she said was always so smart even if it was illogical, she always looked so beautifull, always so kind no mather how bad her day was. And that was why he loved her. She was the only one who could make him see the beauty in this messy world and now she might be gone forever just because he was so stupid and just could not say it back. Why could not he just simply say it those three world that would mean so much to her. He had to fix it for his sake, for hers. He had to tell her had to tell her he loved her, loves her and will always love her.  
It was two thirty in the morning when John heard someone calling his name. It was Sherlock again. Sometimes he asked himself why he could not have some normal friends. “Yeah?” he shouted in the direction of the sitting room where Sherlock probably was. Three milliseconds later the door opened with a force of a moose slamming in to it. “Shhh, Rosie is sleeping” John said. “I know. I am sorry. I need your advice.” That woke John up. His best friend never said he was sorry and never asked for advice. “Ok” he said “I am listening”. Sherlock looked at him weirdly but started talking anyways “I hurt Molly. Again. And I do not know how to make it up to her. How to tell her I love her.” John stared at his best friend while his brain was processing what he had just heard. Sherlock was looking at him with great anticipation like he is just going to revile all of this world secrets. “Telling somebody is the easiest and the hardest thing in the world at the same time. Molly already loves you. You do not need to do anything special just tell her the truth.” Sherlock looked at him like he just defied all laws of physic ever written and said “I am going to ask Lestrarde tomorrow morning”. And with that he left the room and John went back to sleep.  
“What?!?” Lestrarde shouted when Sherlock asked him how to tell Molly that he loved her. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and repeated the question. “Are you serious are we really having this conversation right now?” Lestrarde asked with disbelief. Sherlock just looked at him with annoyance and walked away. He ignored Lestrarde’s shouting behind him.   
At exactly eight forty six Mycroft’s phone made that dreadful sound of an incoming message. He looked at it with all of the hatred British government had. And then almost fell of his chair. He was surprised and that did not happen often. His very own very annoying younger brother just asked him for advice on how to tell his lover that he loved her. It was weird but not unwelcome. He had to admit he did not have much experience in this area the only time he had to do anything like that was when he invited his partner on their first date. He thought about it long but in the end replied with one word and one word alone: honestly. He shook his head when did he became so sentimental, oh yes his boyfriend might have something to do with it.  
When Sherlock got his brothers reply he was in the morgue. It was useless how else could he do it than with honesty? Sherlock decided that he worked enough for today it was a long and tiring day and the worst of all Molly had been avoiding him all day long. While he was deep in his toughs the morgue door opened and Molly walked in unprepared for what she saw. And what she saw was the love of her life half sitting on the morgue table obviously in deep tough. She turned to leave but in that moment Sherlock’s head snapped up and he called after her “Molly, wait! I need to talk to you.” She walked towards him when he started talking “Love, love is a ...” “I know love is a sentimental defect found on the losing side” she cut in. Sherlock looked at her with a loving face “Yes, yes it is but some people are worth losing for. And I would lose for you any day over and over again. Molly Hooper I love you.” he replied and kissed her. He loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered all he cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you leave a coment of kudos it would make me smile.


End file.
